Good Can Come From Bad
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: "I shuffled my feet, appropriately clad in black loafers, as I followed the funeral procession through the wide dirt path of the old graveyard." Is Hamilton out of chances to get Sinead? For E's Hamead Contest! Charecter Death


**Hey readers of the 39 Clues Fanfiction site! I've always loved this series and I'm finally writing a story for one of my favorite parings. FOR E's HAMEAD CONTEST! One shot. To E: Thanks for the inspiration/ motivation! :{) P.S.- most of my stories include graveyards. Just a heads up. ALSO: the vesper hostage situation NEVER happened.**

I shuffled my feet, appropriately clad in black loafers, as I followed the funeral procession through the wide dirt path of the old graveyard. My black suit was a little small on me as I had not worn it in a while. My hands were clasped in front of me as I continued walking.

I glanced around at the familiar faces of the other mourners at the funeral. The Cahill siblings, Amy and Dan, both with their heads downcast. I glimpsed a small tear crawl down Amy's check as we continued. Of course my sisters were there dressed awkwardly in some strange black outfits. (Probably a crossbreed between tracksuits and actual dresses.) My dad was currently out with "the flu" and my mom was "helping them recover." I personally thought they just didn't want to attend the funeral of an Ekat.

Many other Cahills were there, most unknown Ekats to me. (Sending me odd glances my way, I may add.) The last people in attendance I knew were the Starlings. Ned and Ted, while still handicapped, managed to follow the precession neatly. They looked quite fine as the followed closely behind the coffin of their beloved fellow Ekat's coffin. Sinead shuffled alongside her two brothers with her eyes squeezed tight in what might have been prayer. Funny, I didn't know she was religious.

I have to say, of all the people left from the hunt, Sinead was the one that I would have said I wouldn't have befriended. _In fact_, a voice in the back of my mind reminded me, _you've more than just_ _befriended and Ekat. You're in luuuve._ Then my _helpful _inner voice began to make kissing noises proceeded by _"Hamilton and Sinead sittin' in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g."_ over and over again.

I guess it was true though. Age had only made Sinead more beautiful. Her silky, straight auburn hair flowed down to the small of her back. Her eyes, now opened, were almost overflowing with tears. Almost like a dam about to break. I can't explain how badly I wanted to break the line we had formed, run to her, and tell her that everything would be okay. It's sappy, I know, don't remind me.

By that time we had wound and twisted our way to the back of the ancient cemetery. A circle was formed around the pre-dug rectangular hole in the earth. Sinead, Ned, and Ted were at the very front all peering down the hole. A sense of dread seemed to fill the air as the coffin of one ALLISTAIR OH was morbidly lowered into the earth by the Paul bearers.

For the rest of the depressing ceremony I felt like an intruder in the middle of an Indian tribe as the Ekats moved around me. But finally the ceremony neared the end and I waited until everyone, even my sisters, had left. (They caught a rider home with Amy and Dan) everyone else had said their last words as I stepped up to the Starlings I said a quick 'sorry for your loss. He will be dearly missed.' to Ned

and Ted. That's when I lost my nerves. Ned and Ted seemed to understand I wanted to talk to Sinead alone because they mumbled something about fetching the driver and scurried off.

"Um… Sinead? Listen I'm, uh, really sorry about Allistair. At least he only died of old age. Peacefully, you know." I started.

She looked at me and I saw that the crying had stopped. "Yes, thanks Hamilton." She smiled and my heart fluttered.

I could tell she was probably only holding herself together for me. To look strong. "You know he would want you to keep moving along with life... He wouldn't want you to stop living because he's gone. Sinead, he may be gone but that doesn't mean there aren't people who don't still love you." I'm not usually too good at speeches, at all, but if I do say so myself, that was pretty good.

She smiled genuinely this time and my heart jumped, even more than before. She looked better, I thought. "You know you're right Hammer. There are people left I still love too."

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled, meaning her.

"Hey Hamilton? I have a question to ask you. There's this guy I think I really like. He's really handsome and buff. He's smart when he wants to be, and wow is he cute. And he's just so great, and nice, and…and everything. Not to sound sappy, but he's…well, dreamy. Do you think I should ask him out? I don't think I'd love anyone else besides him." She stared of in the distance a faraway looked taking over her eyes and she smiled as I grimaced.

This dream guy of her's sounded great. "The total package." How could I ever compete with him? I sighed before answering scornfully, "Yeah, sure. I guess if you love him so much..." I trailed off as I was scowling horribly now, my fists clenching.

She took in my clenched fists and scowl and looked into my eyes and said, "You wanna know who he is?" she was leaning forward.

I frowned, "Fine." She leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "His name is Hamilton Holt. I'm and Ekat in love with a Thomas. Oh the situations I get myself into."

I stiffened and looked at her, bewildered. "Serious?" I asked, not believing the girl _I_ loved actually loved _me_ back!

"Serious." She confirmed.

That's when we kissed. And honestly, to say I was floating in heaven would be an understatement. I can't really remember it, it's fuzzy. I know it was amazing, I didn't know it would be so great. I'm just not going to describe it because you never know who's reading these stories! (I'm watching you MOM, DAD, REAGN, AND MADISON. I know you just want details of my love life.!)

You can probably guess what happened after that. I'll give the basics. We dated, I was with the girl of my dreams. After persuading both of our parents, with some help from our surprisingly supportive siblings (they said they knew it would happen eventually- apparently Madison even made bets with Dan on how long it would take us to get together.) we lived happily ever after.

Sure there were some problems (vespers, inter branch issues, plain old arguments, etc.) but everything surprisingly worked out in the end. I didn't think I was capable of getting my own happily ever after, and apparently Sinead didn't believe in hers either. Somehow, though we both got our happy ending, together. We are now married and have several little Ekat/ Thoma-es.

It's amazing something so great could come from something so horribly depressing.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**Thanks for reading! Flames will not be wasted, as I can use them to light my fireworks on independence day, to makes smores, for pyro needs, or I could even use them to roast my enimies! *evil cackle* any –who, sorry if anyone seems OOC!**


End file.
